Stone Wind Rock Hill
Note #Stone Wind Rock Hill Is Located in the History, Episode 3 Map #Quest From Cobolt in Episode 3-1 must be completed (Level 18) #Its Recommended that you are under Level 31 to Enter this Stage, because all the Quests are Removed once you hit Level 31 #You have to be Level 18 To Enter this Stage Quests Stone Wind Rock Hill, is a good place for Experience only for levels under 31, at which time you gain pretty much nothing afterwards. There are many Quests at Stone Wind Rock Hill, which are provided by 2 NPCs The First Few Quests are Obtained by Cursed Spirit Located at the Entrance of the Map Cursed Spirits Request *Requirement: Kill the Whirlwind Spirit King, Under Level 31 #The Angry Whirlwind Spirit Spawns Every Hour. #Defeating the Angry Whirlwind Spirit will open a portal to the Whirlwind Spirit King's Lair *This Quest Gives the Most Experience, Depending on your level it can Provide 50% For those under 20, and 15~10% for those over 25. *This Quest is Repeatable Reason Why Whirlwind Spirits went Berserk *Requirement: Destroy 10 Cobolt Boxes, Under Level 31 *There are many boxes Scattered Around the Entire Map, Attacking one until it are disappears means its destroyed *This Quest is Repeatable Spirits of Mother Nature *Requirement: Kill 5 Little Whirlwind Spirits, Under Level 31 *Little Whirlwind Spirits are Located all over the Map and are easy to kill. *This Quest is Repeatable The Other NPC that Provides Quests is Cobolt In Hiding, he is located at the Bottom of the Map Deal with the Cobolt 1 *Requirement: 2 Amber, Under Level 31 *Amber Can be Obtained from the Whirlwind Spirit King *This Quest Provides you with a Selected Drake Item. Ether a Coat, Pants or Weapon. *This Quest is Repeatable Deal with the Cobolt 2 *Requirement: 3 Amber, Under Level 31 *This Quest Provides you with a Selected Drake item. Ether a Hat, Glove, Shoes or Support item (Cape,Stone,Book) *This Quest is Repeatable Deal with the Cobolt 3 *Requirement: 5 Amber, Under Level 31 *This Quest Provides you with a Selected Drake item. Ether a Ring, Earring, Necklace *This Quest is Repeatable Rainbow Necklace *Requirement: 1 Blue Crystal Full of Energy, Under Level 31 *The Quest Requirement of Blue Crystal Full of Energy can be obtained by the Whirlwind Spirit King Only when this Quest is Active. *When the Necklace is obtained the Quest Can't Be Redone Things that Hinder the Work *Requirement: Kill # of Poison Sting Scorpion, # of Baby Dragon, # of Scorpion Soldier *This Quest is Repeatable Monsters Sand Scorpion Poison Sting Scorpion Scorpion Soldier Red Baby Dragon Blue Baby Dragon Land Spirit High Land Spirit Injured Land Spirit Soul of Giant Stone Little Whirlwind Spirit Angry Whirlwind Spirit Whirlwind Spirit King Bosses #The Angry Whirlwind Spirit, Appears every 30 minutes randomly on the map and must be defeated to face the Whirlwind Spirit King. #The Whirlwind Spirit King awaits you once you defeat Angry Whirlwind Spirit and has many strong attacks, one of which can stop your movement. *The Whirlwind King Drops 1 Amber for each player, as well a Blue Crystal Full of Energy (Only if Quest is Active) and if Lucky a Whirlwind Spirit Box. #Amber can be used for Quests #Blue Crystal Full of Energy can be used for the Necklace Quest #Whirlwind Spirit Box contains a Random Eir, Sieg, Dainn, Tia Whirlwind Spirit Headband